


Begging

by sugarcoated (sugarcoats)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, Mild Kink, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Body, Smut, Tentacles, Venom uses they/them pronouns, Venom's tongue, fluff if you squint, i guess i mean venom is involved, mostly separate though, sub Eddie, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoats/pseuds/sugarcoated
Summary: Eddie wasn't allowed to touch himself and he begs until Venom makes him come.





	Begging

Venom had asked him to trust them, and he’d happily agreed. He enjoyed following Venom’s instructions and pleasing him. Right now, however, he really fucking regretted it.

Eddie was sat in boxers and a worn out tee. It should’ve been chilly in his flat, but he figured his alien symbiote boyfriend was keeping him warm. He was done with dinner rather quickly, but they were taking their time. Although they were sharing one body, both preferred to stay separate when Venom was consuming food that was so raw, it was closer to life than to death.

He was getting impatient. Or rather, his cock was. He couldn’t quickly get himself off in the shower, as that would be cheating and not the point. Besides, he liked fulfilling their wishes. And, even if he would, Venom could stop him from acting with a snap of their fingers. Figuratively, of course, and one of the perks of symbiosis, he guessed. Together they had agreed he wasn’t allowed to touch himself unless they told him he was. Venom liked the wait and anticipation, or as they put it, “like the lead-up to a good snack”. In the past months he has grown accustomed to a lot, but the proximity in which Venom viewed food and fuck material was still strange to him. Oh, well.

They had been holding this up since last night, and after twenty-eight hours he was reaching his limit. Eddie’s dick was growing harder every minute. He could feel Venom’s reaction as he tried to adjust himself, their presence lightly restraining any movement towards his cock.

Eddie tried to give him a look to hurry up, but they weren’t impressed. They were enjoying their meal, drawing out the time it would take them normally to finish it. Slowly they started devouring their tater tots as a desert of sorts.

He felt his pulse in his dick, and they did too, as it twitched and throbbed. Venom was on his last tater tots as Eddie shot them a mental groan. C’ _mon, let’s head to bed._

They reluctantly turned away, not yet ready to devote their attention fully to him, and he added a _‘parasite’_ for good measure.

They knew he didn’t mean it, but grew more attentive anyway. **That’s low,** they groaned. **You have our full attention.** They wrapped themself around him, careful not to touch his crotch area, and within seconds they were next to the bed. **So, what’s next?**

They knew damn well what he wanted. Did he really have to spell it out? With his cock almost bursting through his boxers, he felt awkward stating the obvious.

 _Please_.

 **Hmm?** Venom lifted his shirt and pushed him backwards onto the bed, but didn’t take any further actions.

For a moment, Eddie tried to use his hands to pull off his boxers, but then Venom caught his hands and restrained him.

 **Not so fast, our Eddie.** A low grumble and then… It was almost as if they were purring.

Fuck, that’s hot. He didn’t know they could do that. Or was it we? Venom had dissolved their external appearance and he just felt their presence in himself. Not yet inside him.

 **Maybe later** , they replied to that unspoken thought.

“ _First, make me come.”_ There was no need to speak out loud, since their mental bond worked well enough, but Eddie grew more desperate and started to be more vocal without realising, trying to shorten the time until they started pleasing him. Black tentacles appeared along his side. “ _Please, I need you.”_ They pulled at the elastic band around his hips. _“I need us.”_ He tried to move so the tentacles would touch more than his briefs, but they sensed what he was trying to do quick enough. He pouted at their bright eyes, which were reflecting the remnant of light in the room.

As his boxers were pulled towards his feet, the slight friction of the fabric against his rock-hard dick were enough to make him buckle. He changed positions, so that he was kneeling on the bed, hands behind his back, unable to touch himself anywhere. He tried to move to cause more friction, but there was only air.

He could feel Venom everywhere now, hypersensitive to their presence, and they were both so horny. So incredibly horny and needy for the other.

His throbbing cock was eager for any kind of contact, and Venom was everywhere but there. They touched his shoulders, his nipples, his neck. The back of his neck was especially sensitive and Eddie shuddered as the cold, but soft, blackness touched him. He felt his cock begging for attention.

 **“Then beg,”** they whispered into his ear.

“ _Please, Venom.”_ He was getting desperate and light in his head. He has never needed anyone as much as Venom in that moment. “ _Fuck—touch me—I need this—please—“_ At some point he started slurring and communicating in individual words.

 **I love it when you become an incoherent mess.** They nibbled at his collar bones, sucking at the skin until it was all red. They brushed one of his nipples and Eddie shuddered. **Or rather, when we make you one.**

He moaned as they moved downwards, his breath hitching as they stopped.

Venom’s grin materialised next to his cock and he begged while looking into their eyes. They knew exactly what they were doing to him. They softly blew on his dick, and it was all becoming too much.

The next second they were touching him and he exploded in a wave of relief and satisfaction and hot white release. A few touches were enough and he slipped into oblivion as he came. Venom supported him as he fell backwards, fully lying on the bed now.

Venom expanded and covered more of his skin now. They kept lazily tracing his skin, both aware of the post-orgasm mood and their lust to do it again.

 **“Feels good when Eddie feels good’** , Venom responded to his unspoken question. Eddie was slowly regaining a sense of self, as Venom was massaging his balls and belly.

Again, they got ahead of him as they said: **“Symbiosis doesn't just make your body stronger,”** they paused with a meaningful silence, **“it also builds your stamina.”**

Indeed, he slowly grew hard again and Venom, still in physical form, wrapped themself around his waist, drawing him in. They were as long as his body now, and they pressed him against themself—still not close enough—Venom flickered in-between being one whole with him and embracing him as somewhat separate entity.

They covered his cock with a black claw, slowly rubbing against the sensitive flesh. They knew exactly how to touch him. Eddie took a second to look at them, and just admire the sheer beauty and intensity of their being.As they shot him a glance, he smiled and sent his love over their mental bond.

Venom’s tentacle wounded itself even tighter as he fucked them. They wrapped tentacles around his arms to keep him steady. Both so eager to please the other, panting and so close, so cl—

A moan. **“You’re ours now.”**

“ _Yours_ ,” he repeated weakly.

 

This time, they felt their mutual need for what was to come next. Eddie was back in his kneeling position, and Venom’s head moved back to their position between his thighs. Their long, pink tongue started exploring his skin, starting with his bellybutton, gliding over his smooth skin towards his cock. Their tongue was wet and rough, providing a pleasant texture. Eddie couldn’t wait to feel their tongue everywhere, and they agreed as they saw the mental image he presented them.

Venom started licking his cock, teasing his head as they removed their tongue again. With one hand on their body, and the other on his own cock, he brought them together again. He laid his cock on their tongue— _“You feel so good,”_ another moan, _“so good, Venom.”_

Venom’s tongue was so long, the tip teasing his asshole, and it wasn’t even extended halfway. Its base and their sharp teeth were a safe distance away. Normally Eddie wouldn’t mind the teeth, but tonight he didn’t trust either of them to be careful enough to prevent any…accidents.

His attention returned back to the long, pinky tongue touching him. To its roughness, making the skin on his dick raw and _good_.

 **You’re good, Eddie.** He moved, thrusting into the middle of their tongue; this time making Venom moan.

A black arm framed his face and Eddie guided it towards his mouth, gently kissing and then sucking them. Venom shuddered and he became more sloppy, licking and worshipping their being. They both felt the mutual love and lust radiating between them, their minds **_one_**.

He came for the third time on their tongue, making Venom shudder in pleasure as much as him. They were both a mess, falling back onto the bed and just not moving anymore. Venom was back to moving first, lazily stretching and reforming their inky body mass. They licked him and themself clean before wrapping themself around him once, and started cuddling.

They gave a happy sigh, which he echoed. They both had enjoyed themselves tonight, and now they were just wiped. However, they did check on each other before sleeping.

“ **Thank you,”** they told him, with that fondness in their voice. **“Were your expectations met?”** Both were thinking back to Venom’s proposal yesterday.

 _The teasing was cruel but I loved it._ He gave a hoarse laugh. _To be repeated._

 **Hmm, that’s what I thought.** Venom couldn’t have sounded more smug. That arrogant bastard, he thought fondly. They read his mind and just responded by showing him his orgasm faces again.

_Touché._

**“We love you, Eddie.”**

“ _I love you too.”_ A silence, both drifting away, and he added a non-verbal mumble. _Next time I want you to fuck me though._

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written smut before lol, i guess venom brings out the monsterfucker in everyone


End file.
